Life Changes
by KawaiiDevil32087
Summary: Bones, goes missing after the Lauren case. Booth then finds her living in Canada.
1. LC:I

Booth watched as a woman with short brown hair, opened a back door and let a dog run out of the house. For some reason she knew this had to be her. But his Bones wouldn't get a dog, though she did consider it during their one case.

He watched as the woman called "Bella" and the dog came running into the house. He heard her voice; it was the same voice he heard for those five years together. He watched as she turn into the house and turn off the backlights, and all the other lights of the first floor. He watches as a room, upstairs lights up; then turns off five minutes later. Then the room right next to it turns on. For what had seem for like hours but maybe 30 minutes the most the room goes black.

He decides at that moment, he should get some rest has well. Intending, the next day to confront the partner he known to be.

* * *

Booth remembers the day all too well. Bones and him weren't spending too much time together; due to the fact the he was trying to move on with Hannah. The only time they would spend time with each other is during the case they were walking on. He walked into her office like any normal case:

_"Bones, case, Chop, Chop!" But the room was empty. He decided to check Limbo. If she wasn't in her office she most likely was in Limbo; studying the humans of the past. He hoped that she wasn't here all night. He needed her focus on the bones they have now. The last time she was so tired she was nearly falling asleep on the ride there. He learned then motion makes her more tired. _

_She wasn't in Limbo; he decided to check in Angela office. She would know where she is. He was dreading it since He wasn't around much he was ignoring Angela's calls. Knowing all too well what she wanted. As soon as he walked into the office he knew something was up. All of them were in her office: Cam, Hodgins. There wasn't a case so what was being discussed. _

_"Well hello, Special Agent Asshole, so clad you can take time in coming down to this lovely building we call the_ _Jeffersonian." Angela said out. He knew he was going to dread this. _

_"Where's Bones, we have a case?" asked Booth. Cam gave him a apologetic look. Hodgins looked to his wife, while Angela just glared at him. _

_"Well, Mr. I'm too good for anyone to answer calls, but Hannah, you would know that Bren is missing." Angela spat at him. Booth felt the blood drain from his head. Those were the calls that they were trying to give. _

_"When?" was the only thing that he could get out. He was trying to remember the last time He had seen Bones. It was the Dr. Lauren case. Oh God, the night she confessed her feeling for him. He shot her down. That had been the worst night of his life, when he returned to his apartment. He found Hannah in bed with her boss. After he kicked them out he wished that he would have called Bones. She would have come over. Now he wishes more than more ever that he called her._

_"Honestly, know can pin point. We assume the day when the Lauren case was solved. You must have been the last one to seen her since she didn't tell us How Lauren died. And it was in your report and all." Hodgins said. "That must have been the night she disappeared?" _

_Booth sled to the floor, "I shouldn't have left her alone" he said mid fall. _

_"Seeley, what happen that night? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Cam said, as she walked over to him. _

_"I had a feeling something was wrong I needed to see her. I went to her apartment, she wasn't there. I then came here. I saw her get into a cab. I followed the cab thinking it was going home. I still needed to talk to her. I followed her into woodland where the victim died. I saw her bend down to look at something. Then she almost got herself hit by a car." He paused for a minute when he heard Angela gasp for air. "I pulled her out of the way, that's when she told me how the victim died, and that the driver buried her in the tree. She told me that she wanted to give us a chance, that she missed her chance. I told her that woman was no consolation prize. I asked if she wanted me to call someone, she said no she was ok. I dropped her off here afterwards." _

_It took what seem like an hour, but was probably a second for someone to speak. "Do you think she would have done something stupid?" Hodgins spoke up knowing he would get a glare from the room. Which, he did especially by Booth and his wife. _

_Angela spoke up next, "No, Bren is the most smart and rational human being I know, heck probably we all know. She wouldn't try suicide, but what she would do is run. She would run like there is no tomorrow. We need to find her. I need my best friend back. _

That was all most two years ago. Just about everyone have given up on finding her. Well besides Angela and him. Though, Angela was busy with, little Jessica Temperance Montenegro-Hodgins. Now she was busy with baby two on the way, a boy who they plan naming Brendon Jack Montenegro-Hodgins.

* * *

Booth had found her when he and Parker were shopping for something which he can't remember now. They had walked pass an isle of books for sail. "Hey it's Dr. Bones, but that not her name. Who is Katie LaManche?" Parker asked as he tried to sound out the name in French.

Booth had picked the book out of Parkers hands and there it was Déjà Dead by Katie LaManche; with Bones's picture on the back.

Booth looked at his boy and said, "I don't know Bub, but I'm going to find out."


	2. LC:II

Booth looked at his boy and said, "I don't know Bub, but I'm going to find out."

The next day Booth was in his office when he called the editor of the book and found out as much as he can. This LaManche girl could have sent in Bones photo, since the editor and her have never meet. Then the editor had given Booth the address where LaManche checks are being forward to.

And that is where we find him now. In Canada living alone; under the name Katie LaManche.

Now Booth was in this cheap hotel room. He was pacing back and forth. How was he going to confront the woman he loves? He needed a plan, Bones is smart she could run if she seen him coming up the drive way. Or worse she might set that dog of hers onto him.

What was is 'gut' telling him to do? His 'gut' was telling him to confront her head on. If she ran, chase. If she set the dog on him, let it happen. The dog was hers it would hurt her if something happen to it. He was here miles away from D.C. There was no way he was going back without her.

Booth got into his car and quickly head over to her house. He learned from the editor that Katie lived alone and that she didn't work, that she relied on some money she had and works on her books alone. So he knew that she would be alone.

As he pulled into the drive way his heart was beating probably a mile a minute. It was daylight now, and she was standing on her porch getting the mail. He watched her as she watch the car pull into her drive way. It was defiantly her. Those piercing blue eyes, that froze anybody who didn't know her, but warmed his when she just looked at him. She was wearing a Sweater that cut right above the hips, she was wearing black sweatpants. He knew that was her sleepwear, it was 9:00. Bones would be halfway done a days' work now. Not lounging around the house.

He slowly got out of the car watching her watching him nervously. Then when the door shut he watch as she focus on his face. Nothing changed, she didn't run, and she just stared. "May I help you?" She asked. His heart melts when he heard that voice.

"Yea, um, I Special Agent Seeley Booth, I'm with the FBI." He said, showing her, his badge. Katie looked at the badge the back to Booth.

"What does the FBI want in Canada? And what do you want with me?" Katie asked. She had to admit his features were quite good looking. Deep down it felt like she had known him for some time.

Booth was lost for words again he couldn't believe he was having a conversation with Bones again, after two years. "Yes, I was wondering if you know Dr. Temperance Brennan. She went missing two years ago, and hasn't been seen since."

"Well if she went missing, how can she be seen? Katie asked. That was Bones for yea. Just as literal as the day she left. "But no, I never heard her. Maybe, if I had a picture?" Booth took out the picture and handed it to her. Booth watch as a strange look came across her face. "Is this some kind of joke? I mean this picture is me, and my name is Katie LaManche." Then she paused for a minute. "Wait I could be Dr. Brennan. I mean last year I was in an accident, with no identification, besides a Library card with Katie LaManche. I don't know who I am."

Booth froze for a minute or two. "Your name is Brennan. Dr. Temperance Brennan. You work at the Jeffersonian Institution. A forensic anthropologist, that specializes in identifying, people when nobody knows who they are. Your father was a science teacher and your mother was a bookkeeper. Your brother is a mechanic. You are Dr. Temperance Brennan… and you are my partner in the FBI and in life…" Booth didn't know why he was saying, but he knew this was his chance maybe he could show her that they could be together if the pretended. He also knew that she was going to kick his ass when her memories came too.

"Bones, that's what I call you, I'm…well…you're… husband. And I have been looking for you for two years. They told me to give up, but I couldn't. Not until I found you, either alive or gone forever. I just couldn't do that to Angela either. She's your best friend." Booth paused in looked at the ground. Then he did what he wanted to do in the car. He went over to her and gave her a big hug, than the tears started flowing. "I found you, baby, sorry it slipped."

There are tears in Brennan's eyes as she said, "I'm sorry I don't remember you. Was I sick before I went missing?"

'_Sick, his bones' was sick, he found her and she is telling him that she is sick. Sick with what oh god, please don't let it be cancer. He needs her.'_ These thoughts were running through his head. "Um, uh, no, Oh God, you're sick. What's the matter? Is it serious, Oh God, I can't lose you, I just found you." He said that all in almost one breath. And tears were in corner of the eyes ready to descend.

For some reason when Brennan seen that melt down she wanted to hold him. Hold onto him for life. "I have CHF Congestive Heart Failure, as long as I follow my doctors orders I should be fine. I also have Bella, she's trained to detect any irregular pattern in my heart. I'm sorry for you haven't to find out like this." _'Why do I have this feeling of warmth around me, like I known him for awhile. Maybe it's my memories slowly coming back.'_


	3. LC:III

_**AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciated. Also thanks for the reading. I know my grammar and spelling really suck. So I'm sorry in advance. **_

_**I do not Own Bones. I wish I did though. **_

* * *

"I have CHF Congestive Heart Failure, as long as I follow my doctors orders I should be fine. I also have Bella, she's trained to detect any irregular pattern in my heart. I'm sorry for you haven't to find out like this." _'Why do I have this feeling of warmth around me, like I known him for awhile. Maybe it's my memories slowly coming back.'_

Booth and Bones started talking. Booth started talking about how they met. And all the cases they worked on. He lied about the wedding details. He told her about getting married in the Jeffersonian, with Angela has your Maid of Honor, and Parker has his best man. She had asked who Parker is; he told her that he was his son from a previous relationship. And that he loves her very much, and that he misses her.

When she started telling him about what happen to her over the years, he came to a conclusion. Angela was right she purposely ran. Changed her name cashed out her money and ran for Canada. But since she got in the accident she forgot, who she is, and started writing books of her memories.

* * *

Some how, they ended up in her bedroom, just talking, and enjoying one another company. They both ended up falling asleep on her bed. When he awoke it was 6 pm and he was alone. He walked out into the hallway when he heard a knock at the door.

Bones open the door and said quietly, "Your late, have you been drinking with the boys?"

He heard a voice of a man. "That, Kate, is none of your business. Now I think Nicky may need changing." The room went silent, besides footsteps walking heavy around. He was about to come in when the man's voice spoke up. "Whoa, why are you taking off his close, there is a reason why the footing has buttons."

"Well, Hunter, sometimes it's easier to take the ones off, and I was planning on giving them a bath before I put them down for bed….You son of a bitch….Why does my son have fresh burn marks on his stomach?" She said through her teeth.

"Now what are you doing? I accidently dropped a fag on him while I was changing him earlier. Wait put down that phone, who are you calling?" Hunter said in a demanding voice. Booth stepped out of his hiding place at that moment. He saw two babies in the room. One was in Bone's arms and the other was still in the stroller.

Forgetting that Booth was in the house she said. "That was no accident; I know that burn mark is from prolonging exposure to a cigarette. So now I'm calling the police and I'm having your custody revoked." Brennan held the phone to her ear holding the baby. The next thing Hunter held up a gun to her.

"You're going to put that phone down, or I'm going to kill you and the boys. You hear me." Hunter said clocking the gun.

"FBI, Freeze!" Booth said with his gun pointed at this Hunter guy. Booth maneuver the gun out of Hunter hands and placed him in his handcuffs. He motion for Brennan to continue with the call since he had no jurisdiction here. So he kept this hunter guy in his SUV until the Canadian Police arrived.

When Booth walked back into the house, he saw Brennan checking over the boy in her arms. He smiled as he seen this. Bones was a mommy to twins. He watched as she cradle the boy in her arms, and how gentle her fingers caressed against the boy's back. Brennan looked up with tears in her eyes. But she couldn't help smile when she seen him smile at her. Booth walked up to her and kissed her far head. "Shh, baby, sorry I know you hate being called baby. But it's going to be alright. I'm here, and I'm not going to let that man hurt you or your boys again."

The baby in her arms was sound asleep, when she laid him down on the counter, taking off his suite. Booth watch as she examined the burn marks. He felt like he wanted to throw up, how could a man do this to his son, a baby for crying out loud. He seen the look in Bone's eyes, she seen that look. It was the look she gave to the bones she helped indentify.

* * *

Hours later after the police left and with Booths help the twins asleep and bathed. They didn't speak the entire time to each other. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Booth finally spoke. "Bones, those boys are beautiful, what are their names?"

Bones looked up from the movie and turn to him. "Um, their names are Matthew and Nicholas. But we call them Matt and Nicky. They mean the world to me. I wish you could have found out a different way." Booth could see the tears in her eyes. He knew what she was feeling. He was good at reading people, even her. She was feeling like a failure, she failed the babies and she failed him.

"Bones, don't worry about this, you are a good mother I can see that in just a few short hours. In that time too I feel in love with them. I felt it when the one I was holding smile at me. I'm going to be there for you and your boys. You didn't know who you where. I trust you, you would never hurt me purposely." He said that and put his arms around her. "Now how old are they? And Angela is going to freak out when we tell her." Oh God he forgot about Angela, their going to kill him when they find out he pretending to be her husband.

Brennan looked up at him and said softly, "Matt, you where holding Matt. Thanks for some reason I feel like I can trust you. They are 6 months. They are identical; Matt is older by two minutes." They both went back to watching the movie together and they had fallen asleep together.

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks again for the reviews and please keep reading. Oh, and helikesitheymikey it took me some time to understand what you said. And don't worry Brennan will get her memory back in the next chapter. I don't know for sure if people with CHF can have children so I'm pretending they can. AAHK917


	4. LC:IV

_**AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciated. Also thanks for the reading. I know my grammar and spelling really suck. So I'm sorry in advance. **_

_**I do not Own Bones. I wish I did though. **_

* * *

The next morning Booth heard "Seeley Joseph Booth, how could you?" at that moment Booth eyes shot open and he felt like it was his last day on earth. He knew that Bones from last night did not know his middle name. He knew that Bones must have gotten her memory back. "Why in the world did you think that I would be ok with you pretending to be married to me? Are you that dense to think that."

Booth, quickly moved from his position on the couch, as a book came flying at him. He knew it would be bad but he didn't think that she would revert to throwing things. Booth ran up to her and grabbed her hand before she could pick something else up. "Bones, I was so happy that I found you, that it was the first thing that came to my mind. I Love You Bones and I'm sorry about that night, really. I was going to tell you, then we fell asleep, and then the boys you were so upset I couldn't tell you."

"I'm going to forget about this right now, but Seeley Booth I will not forgive you right now. Any way happen to Hannah, why happen that you changed your mind about me." Bones staid with a stern face

"Hannah" Booth said. He remembered that day all to well. It was the worst day of his life he kicked Hannah out, and he lost Bones that night. "Yeah, that night after you confess what you felt about me. Well when I got home, I found Hannah in bed with another man. I'm sorry Bones, I shouldn't have distant myself from you, when I was with her. I was a real screw up then. Angela had made sure of it. Every time I seen her, I saw the hurt in her eyes. I cause that by chasing you away. Believe me Bones this has been the worst two year of my life."

Brennan couldn't help buy hug him. "I'm sorry about Hannah. So, we will drop everything right now, but we WILL talk Seeley. You pretended to be married to me. You let me think that I cheated on you with Hunter. Like I said, we Will TALK about this. So how is Ange, and the people at the Jeffersonian?"

"Besides missing you, they are good. Cam is still the head there and tries her best to keep things running, but without you, it's kind of hard. Hodgins is good being a father and all, for awhile he refused to work with the FBI, but when Cam forced him to, and Angela pleaded with him he agreed. Angela, she handling motherhood quite good, only works part time. She won't go back to work full until we full found out what happen to you." Booth said, and he waited for her to respond with any other questions.

"What did she name the baby, and who took over has the Forensic Anthropologist? And are you still working there." Brennan asked she was dreading the name, she knew that Angela was going to name the girl after her well her middle name. In her opinion nothing went good with Temperance, even her own name.

Booth smiled he knew she going to hate it. Especially, when she finds out the name of the boy, she is having. "They named the baby Jessica Temperance Montenegro-Hodgins, and she is pregnant with a son now, and they already have the name picked out Brendon Jack Montenegro-Hodgins. Sounds like a rich prep name in my opinion." trying to make a joke out of it, and watch as tears begin to form in her eyes. "Yes I still work with them, but only part time as well. I told you it's been a bad two years."

"You never answered me about who is the Forensic Anthropologist, and why are you only working part time? Please don't tell me that you stopped to search for me?" Brennan asked again.

"The Forensic Anthropologist is, Dr. Zack Addy apparently he confessed that he never killed the man, yes he led him to him but was forced to do so. Sweets says it's a form of Stockholm Syndrome. Sweets also said that, Zack is just much as a victim than anyone else, maybe more." He watch as the her eyes light up knowing that Zack is out of that institute. "I'm working there part time, because of Parker. I got custody of him when Rebecca and Brent were killed, because some asshole decided to get behind the wheel drunk." He still hated that day, Parker barley made it out of there alive.

"Oh My God, how is Parker was he in the accident as well?" Booth nodded to the question. "How bad was he injured?" Bones said with her arms around Booth waist to hold him. She didn't know if she was holding herself up as well. She loves that little boy as if he was her own. That was one of the hardest things of leaving him and Angela.

"He good, getting better, he only had a concussion and a fractured arm and leg needs physical therapy, but doing better. I take him to Sweets for mental therapy. He was the only one in a seat belt so that's why he survived." Booth just lean into Brennan as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "You know Bones this is some 'Guy Hug' you're giving. Come on Babe let's get the boys fed and start are day."

"Don't call me babe, but I like the help for a change. Then maybe I will call Angela and book a flight home. I didn't think anyone would have missed me." Bones said, as they left to get the babies up.

"You know, Bones, we can book a flight for tomorrow, and stay at my place until you find a place, Don't worry I got a bigger place so there is plenty of room. Then we can surprise Angela at the lab with anyone else. Come on seeing their face when you walk through the lab. Wait what about Bella, I don't think it would be good for a dog in the lab. Then we can sell this place or keep as a vacation home." Booth suggested as he watch Brennan feed the babies,

"No, a dog won't be good in the lab but, I don't need her as much since I'm on new medication, I just couldn't return her and I still can't. But I like that ideal, but I'm not sleeping with you. And I pay rent, for me and the boys and the dog. Would stop staring at my breast, it's a natural for a woman to breast feed her babies." Bones said.

"I'm not staring at you're um…breast… I was looking at your boys, I just can't believe Bones is a mommy and she makes a good one too." Booth said with his charming smile.

"You're such a prude." Brennan smiled. Brennan and Booth spent the rest of the day hanging out getting ready for the trip home, they decided to bring the bare minimum right now and return latter for other stuff. Book the flight home. Since she had two babies she booked a flight for Booth in first class only for help with the boys. Then they relaxed on the floor with the boys with Brennan on her stomach by the boys feet and Booth on his side at the boys heads playing with them like a happy family.

_**

* * *

**_

Please Read and Review, thanks and come again. AAHK917


	5. LC:V

_**AN: Thanks for reading.**_

_**I do not own Bones**_

* * *

The next morning they were returning home to D.C. "Wow, Bones, you didn't have to get me in first class too." Booth said as he was reclining his chair with Matt on his chest. Matt has grown a liking to Booth.

Brennan did the same to hers with Nicky on her chest in the same position. "I didn't do it for you; I need help with the babies. I really hope they take care of Bella back there. So how are you planning to get Angela in the lab?' Brennan said.

"Gee, thanks, Bella is going to be fine, their trained to handle dogs. And about Angela I'm going to call Cam and tell Angela I'm bring in a witness for her to sketch out a suspect in a murder." Booth said.

* * *

After the plane ride home and dropping their stuff and the dog at home. Booth called Cam to let her know and she told him to give her about an hour or two. So Booth showed Brennan around the house, and told her they needed to pick Parker up after the Lab visit. Which Brennan said that Angela or Hodgins could bring her home since they might end up stay longer than expected. Booth agreed to this.

"Are you nervous about the seeing everyone again?" Booth asked.

Brennan replied "No, more nervous about seeing Parker and how will he react to the twins and Bella."

"Hey, he is twelve and you're his Dr. Bones and he missed you, and you happen to give him a dog."

"Booth, the dog is mine, not Parker's"

"Not the way Parker will see it, and why can't you share?" Come on where going to be late." The both got up and left with each carrying a baby to the car and Booth's hand at the middle of Brennan's back. Booth had to think, this felt right, his life was going to change now for good.

In the car ride there, Brennan started to get nervous about seeing everyone again. She knew she was going to get hell from everyone. She started to get fidgety, one minute looking out the window, then to her hands then turning to check on the boys who were asleep in the back. "Bones, not worry about it, they're going to yell at you. There probably going to hug and squeeze you to death, then gush all over the babies." Booth said to her, when he notice her acting like this.

* * *

When they reached the Jeffersonian, Booth helped Brennan with the babies in the coach and headed in pushing the stroller and carried the baby bag. He had to admit he could get used to this. Brennan started focusing on the babies as they were walking in, making faces at them. He watched as the babies eyes light up when she gave them attention.

When they walked into the Lab, Brennan's eyes light up, she was home and it felt right. Everyone was on the platform working on the latest case. She had whisper in Booths ear, "Let me use your card, I left mine in my old office."

Booth knew what she was going to do all of them where focusing on the body and their paper work that none notice them walking in. He handed over the card and said, "It's still your office."

She walked up the platform and heard Zack, "I believe that the Ulna bone was broken as if someone slammed it against something. Though there is evidence of healing over time"

"So, torture?" Cam put in

Brennan smiled and looked at the bones on the table and said, "I concur, there is possible evidence of remolding over time." They all looked up and turned to her.

"OH MY GOD, SWEETIE!" Angela ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug. Booth did a quick look down at the babies to see if they were startle, but nothing other than the sucking of the hand. "Where the hell have you been?" Angela said with a stern look now on her face.

"I was in Canada. I'm sorry, I ran. I needed a break from something in order to think, and I got into an accident. I didn't know who I was or anything. I'm sorry for scaring everyone really." Brennan said with quilt in her eyes. Then all exchange hugs and welcome backs. "Wow, Ange, looks like a few days only went by with you. Pregnancy does suites you." Brennan said looking over Angela.

"As long as you don't do that again, we can forgive you." Cam said while she hugged Brennan.

"Yea, Dr. B, welcome home, I think Ange as a lot to tell you about. Especially, about JesseTemp." Hodgins piped in.

"Welcome home, Dr. Brennan hoped to continue working here with you." Zack stepped up.

"Dr. Addy, it would be a pleasure to work here with you side by side, if Cam would have me?" Brennan said. They all turned to Cam waiting for the reply.

"And risk having my people walk out on me, I think not. Your office is still the way you left it. Welcome back Dr. Brennan. Brennan, hugged Cam again and said thank you. At that moment a baby scream erupted through the lab.

Brennan turned to Booth and said, "What did you do to him?" running down the steps toward the babies.

Booth held up his hands as if a gun was pointing up at him and said, "I wasn't even touching him. I was listening to the conversation. I swear. Is he alright?" he asked as she picked up the baby, and started cradling him.

"Yeah, I think he's fine, his brother must have kicked his mark on his leg." Brennan said calming the baby down. Who had stopped crying when Brennan picked him up.

Angela came running down the steps. "Oh my God, Bren, he is precious. And he has a twin. Did you adopt, or did you use an insemination?"

"No, I had intercourse with a jerk and produce identical twin boys. That's Matt in the coach and I have Nicky." Brennan said with her mouth resting on Nicky head.

"Congratulation, Dr. Brennan. They are adorable and I can see the resemblance. And you look good for carrying twins." Cam said smiling at them.

"Yes congratulation Dr. B. Though I think Ange, may want to hold one." Hodgins said and looking at his wife. Brennan nodded and handed a sleeping Nicky.

_**

* * *

**_

Please, R&R. Thank you and come again. I hit this one faster than I expected. So I posted twice today. AAHK917.


	6. LC:VI

_**AN: Sorry, this chapter took longer than I expected.**_

_**I do not own Bones**_

Booth, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, and Cam were sitting in Brennan office now talking. Angela was holding Matt, and Cam was holding Nicky. "So, Bren tells us all about this hot jerk; that produce these two babies." Angela said looking up at Brennan.

"Is name is Hunter, and I really don't want to talk about him Ange." Bren replied. Booth gripped her hand and she squeeze in return.

"How about what the hell happen to you, Dr. B?" Hodgins spoke up, at Brannan. While Angela and Cam just glared at him.

"Well, I did in fact run, but I didn't want to stay that long, just to get away and not worry about being found. So, I changed my name, and move to Canada. I changed my name to Katie LaManche, but within about 6 months of living there I was in a car accident. I had Amnesia, in fact some memories are still a little off. I can't tell if something are a dream or if they really happen." Brennan said looking down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye.

"Ok, Sweetie, are you returning to work, and where are you staying at. Hodgins and I have plenty of room for you to stay with us for some time. Also the babies would have a nanny there." Angela said bouncing baby Matt up and down on her leg.

"Oh, come on Angela, we all know that you just want to take the babies home. Also Dr. Brennan wants the job its welcome" Cam said while looking down at Nicky.

Brennan smiled at the comment. "Thank you, Dr. Saroyan, I will need time to think about it. Thank you, Ange for the offer but, I am staying with my husband. We are renting a place nearby." She then turns to look at Booth, who was squirming in his seat.

"Wait, you married this hot jerk, now you need to tell about this guy. I mean he did change your values. Never did I expect for Temperance Brennan to get married." Angela said with a shock face.

"One, I didn't married this hot jerk, and stop calling him that, he not all that hot. His name is Hunter. Secondly, you don't remember when I got married. I mean you all where there, and it was here at the Jeffersonian. Angela, you where my maid of hon-"

"Alright Bones when did you learn to play people?" Booth said with a squeamish look in his eyes. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was making him squirm and it was working.

"But, honey, I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm not playing anyone; you know I am no good at that." Brennan said with a smirk still on her face.

"Yea, but you do have a disturbing steep learning curve." Booth replied. Brennan though of an old conversation she had with Dr. Goodman.

"Alright, Bren, who the hell is this husband, and I'm sure you were going to say I was your maid of honor. This sweetie must be one of your dreams that you were talking about, because you never did get married." Angela said trying not to laugh. Cam and Hodgins relaxed when she said that, knowing that was the situation. Brennan though that one of her dreams were a memory.

"No, I was not dreaming it. Even Booth had confirmed that it was a memory and not a dream. Booth and I are married, though I don't remember the wedding exactly, but I do remember that it was nice. From what Booth told me I had put some memories together." Brennan said still noticing Booth squirming in his chair, especially, when Cam shot Booth a dangerous look.

"Booth, you told her that you were married. Now big guy that was low even for you. You broke her heart, over Hannah, then when you find her. The first thing you say to her: Hey wife, how are you?" Cam said staring at Booth. "Oh wait till Max hears about this, he threatens you every month over her disappearance."

"Wait, my father blames you for my disappearance, but it wasn't Booth's fault, yes I was metaphorically heartbroken, only because a heart can not be broken. But I left on my own accord. I couldn't stand watching everyone around me be happy and I was decomposing in my office watching everyone live. I wanted a life, but I did think to return see how everyone is doing every once in awhile. But I didn't think on the car accident, then the pregnancy. It was my fault, so don't blame Booth" Brennan said and all just went quite for a few seconds and Brennan stared at the ground.

"Rotten, the phrase is rotten in your office, Bones. You were rotten in your office." Booth said in a chuckle. Brennan just rolled her eyes at him.

Brennan smirked, than remember she was making Booth fidget over his fake marriage to her. "So, Booth and I are not married?"

"Come on, Bones, stop messing around. When I saw her I pretended that Bones and I were married, and that she took off. The next morning she knew the truth. Right now she is playing me. She wants to see me squirm for some reason. Or she wants to see your reaction to this. I don't know which one it is. But apparently somewhere in the last two years she learned to play people." Booth said watching Brennan give a smile.

"Booth is correct. I was only trying to make Booth fidget, over all of this. Also it was too see your reaction as well. Which I have to admit was quite amusing. And for your information Booth I learned to play people from you. Not in the last two years. I just never seen the opportunity to use it till now. Which I did quite enjoyed it."

"Alright, Bones, we better get going. I have to pick Parker up from school, and we better put the boys down for their naps." Booth said standing up. "Tell you what, how about latter on tonight everyone come to our place and we continue the catching up. Say around 6ish." said looking at everybody.

"Sure, no prob G-man, I'll bring the beer." Hodgins said

"Great plan, Big guy" Cam said handing over Matt to Brennan.

"Ange, you should bring over your little girl, I would very much like to meet her." Brennan said as Angela and her put the boys in the coach.

"Sure, sweetie, that won't be a problem. Jessie-Temp loves, Parker anyway." Angela said.

When Booth and Brennan were in the car, Brennan turned to Booth, "What happen to letting Angela and Hodgins drive me home? And who is Jessie-Temp?" Brennan said with a confuse look.

"Jessie-Temp, it's short for Jessica Temperance. She's two and insists that everyone calls her Jessie-Temp, 'cause she knows that she is named after her aunt. And I suggested, that you come home with me to one feed the dog and two to see Parkers face before all the others get to the house." Booth said.

_**Sorry this really took longer than I expected. I guess I kind of got writers block for a moment. Don't know how much longer till the next one it up. Please keep the wonderful reviews, and don't worry you will find out the hot jerk story once I figured out it myself. Till then I will be getting more inspiration of writing (Watching more Bones). AAHK917 **_


	7. LC:VII

**(A/N): Thoughts going everywhere with this one. One minute onto one thought the next thing I know there on another thought. Oh by the way love the comments I really much appreciated. I really enjoyed writing about, Brennan making Booth sweat, and glad you guy enjoyed it as much. Chapter has a Hunter in it so here is so you will find out a little about him.**

**I do not own Bones.**

_

* * *

_

Brennan awoke by a man holding one of her eyes open and shining a bright light into it. She moaned when she tried to life her hand to stop this unknown assailant from touching her.

_"Glad, to see that you are awake, Ms. LaManche. You have been out for about two weeks now." The individual said continuing to examine her. _

_Brennan, said groggy "LaManche, is that my name, and where am I?" Brennan looked at the man with confusion in her eyes. _

_"Well, yes we found a driver lenience on you. Your name is Katie LaManche, your 33 years old. You where in a car crash Ms. LaManche. Drunk Driver hit you head on. Luck for you most of the impact was on the passenger side. You sustained a head injury which may seemed to cause you some Amnesia. We are going to run some more test, now that you are awake. By the way I'm Dr. Say. If you have any questions just ask." Dr. Say stated before leaving. _

_Shortly after the good doctor left, a man walks wearing scrubs, Brennan thinks 'good lord more doctors.' He turns and gives Brennan a nice smile. She had to admit the guy had nice bone structure. 'Get a hold of yourself Kate, you were just in an accident.' Brennan smiles back. _

_"Hi, I'm your nurse, for the day shift. You can call me Hunter. I'm just going to check your blood pressure and temperature, if that's alright with you?" Brennan nodded to give him the go ahead. Hunter lifted up her arm for the blood pressure machine. She winced in pain, for a moment. "You, ok, I can go slower if you want, but you other arm may be worse since that's where the impact was." Brennan nodded again, so he can proceed. _

* * *

Brennan wakes from the sound of baby crying. She sits up from her bed and sees Booth already tending to the baby. "How long have I been asleep? I didn't mean to take a nap sometimes I just fall asleep." She said getting up to help. "What time does Parker get home?"

"Parker, gets home in about ten minutes or so. You have been asleep for about an hour. Don't worry about sleeping I even myself took a nap. By the way Bella has been fed and let out and now she is resting on the floor besides you. And Nicky has been changed already." Booth said finishing up changing Matt.

"Thanks, Bella will be following me throughout the day, always be in the same room as me. She's a good dog." Brennan said picking up Nicky, "Should we wait in the living room for Parker to get home, I have to admit, I'm quite excited to see his reaction to me and the boys."

"Bones, he's going to flip out, I can see it now, he's going to run over to you give you the biggest bear hug to mankind, the go right into big brother mode with the boys. And before you say the Parker is not their big brother, you have been part of Parker's family since the day you met; your family is his family in his eyes." Booth said, then gave his Booth smile.

Brennan and Booth and the twins were in the living room for no longer than two minutes when Booth notices his neighbors car pulling into their driveway and Parker jumps out and head home. Booth gave Brennan the 'brace yourself look'. Not a second too soon and the door flies open and parker comes running in and stops mid way when he sees Bones sitting on the couch.

"Oh My God, Dr. Bones your back" Parker came running over and jumped into her arms which made her fall back into the couch more. "Are you staying back for good? Where did you go? Did daddy bring you home? God, I missed you, so did daddy; I knew he would find you and bring you home."

"Whoa, Bud, let her breathe. Would you get off her too; you're too big to be sitting on her lap." Booth said trying to get Parker off of Brennan's lap.

"It's ok Booth he can stay. And as for you Parker, yes I'm back. I was in Canada, and your daddy did bring me home, and I missed you too. I couldn't wait to see you again." Brennan said and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"TGIF, and I have no homework, so where going to stay up and catch up, There is a lot you have missed, and Dad and I need to catch you up." Parker said and leaned more into her. Then he spotted the dog. "Cool, a dog, can we keep it. Please I promise I will take care of it." He said as he ran over to it and stated to pet it.

"Bud, that's Bones's dog, she a special kind of dog so yea, we can keep it, but she need to stay in Bones's room with her, and her boys. And her name is Bella before you ask." Booth said looking at Parker.

"Cool, Dr. Bones is staying with us. Wait, what boys?" Parker said and gave a confuse look to his father. Booth pointed to a playpen that Parker had yet to notice in the room. Parker went over to it and looked in and seen the twins staring back at him, with binkies in their mouths. "Wow, Dr. Bones, you had kids, their cute, this has going to be the best weekend ever. One cause Dr. Bones is back. Two, she living with us, three, we have a dog now, and last I'm a big brother now. Cool."

"Ok, Parks, why don't you put your stuff in your room, and go get ready where having a small party tonight. Just the group from work and the kids including Sweets" Booth looked as Bones when he said Sweets, he knew that she was thinking that Daisy would be coming also. Parker ran off and did what he was told to do.

"Booth, you invited Sweets too, It's not that I don't like the guy I consider him a great friend, but I don't think I'm ready for Daisy again. I believe I may need to guide into that." Brennan said with a look on her face.

"Don't worry Bones, Sweets and Daisy are no longer together. He went to propose to her but she turned him down and told him that she was just looking for sexual releases or something like that" Booth said squirming as he said _'sexual release'_

Brennan gave a sad look, thinking she couldn't help but be at blame for that since Daisy did look up to her. "Oh, I hope Sweets is ok with the situation."

Booth put grabbed her hand knowing what she was thinking "Not, your fault, Bones. And Sweets is fine with it. It was right after you left so he has moved on. Now let's get ready for tonight. I'm going to head to the store to grab a few things." He then turned and yelled up the steps, "Parker, you want to come with me to the store?"

"Nah, Dad, I stay with Dr. Bones and the babies, keep them safe."

Brennan gave a light giggle. "Wait, Booth what does TGIF stand for?"

Booth laughed out loud, "Thank God It's Friday" He said and turned toward the door. "I'll be back, baby"

"Don't call me Baby and bye."

**

* * *

**

Sorry these chapters are taking longer than I expected. I also had computer problem, it wouldn't let me open the file. Next chapter will be the party. I wanted a chapter with just Parker. I also put in a brief memory of Hunter. Don't worry there be more, of him at least Dream wise. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, and thanks for reading also. AAHK917


	8. LC:VIII

**I do not own Bones. Besides the ones in my body, which you could identify by a remolded sprain ankle and a remolded broken nose. **

* * *

Booth had walked into his house, coming back from his little grocery store visit. At the store he only bought snacks and drinks for the party (more like a get together, then a party). He put the bags down on the counter in the kitchen, before putting the items away he looked over the kitchen island to see how much cleaning he needed to get down. There he noticed that the room was tidied up, and that Bones and Parker and the twins were no were to be seen. Usually on a Friday after school, no matter what is going on, Parker likes to spend at least an hour and a half on Call of Duty. Booth had hoped that Bones did not do all the cleaning by herself.

Booth then put the refrigerated item in the refrigerator, and then headed for the guest suite (Bone's room). In the hallway of the suite Booth had heard laughter coming from within. He enter the room to find Matthew laying in his crib with only a diaper on; entertaining himself with his limbs, he was also staring at his mobile (sports them, his brother's had matched. Booth had bought them he "claims" the old ones broke in the move.). He then heard the laughter now louder coming from the bathroom.

He headed to the doorway and looked in and saw that Bones and Parker were giving Nicky a bath. He watched has Nicky raised his arms then cringed when Nicky slammed them down into the water, sending droplets everywhere. Parker at this started to laugh, which caused Bones to laugh also, sending Nicky into a laughing fit. "How in the world did you do this with both of them? Matt was so much easier then Nicky here." Parker said in between laughing, and wiping the splatter water off his face.

"Well when they were little it was much easy, they weren't has much mobile then they are now. Even though they are identical they are completely different personality already. Nicky is a lot more active than his brother. It also doesn't help that we are laughing at him with is causing his to get more excited." Bones said to him as she was finishing up, she then pulled the plug in the tub to let the water drain down. "I think that is enough for now, he is going to get another one tonight." Booth noticed that the towel was on the toilet seat on the other side of the room. He picked it up and held it open for Bones to take. She smiled at him; instead of taking the towel from Booth she handed Nicky to him, and then headed into her room.

Booth helped Bones get the boys dressed, so Bones and Parker could get ready for tonight. He noticed that Bones was a little more self conscience of what she would wear. He wonders if this Hunter guy would put Bones down for what she wore. He hated the guy more and more. That kind of behavior was just a brick in a life of abuse and control. He had known that the guy had started to hurt his sons, but he wonder if he ever hurt Bones that way. He knew that most of the abuse in the family starts out on the woman, and then heads onto the children when the guy gets bored with the woman. Knowing Bones, Hunter had probably hit her once and she dropped kicked him. She just didn't think that he would ever turn on the twins. Booth knows that she is blaming herself for that and is always mentally kicking herself for it. If she would have stayed with him then she could have protect her children. It will just take time for Bones to get through this.

As Bones was getting ready both Parker and Booth got ready also, those being men only need about fifth teen minutes the most. Maybe a little longer for Parker (Hey is twelve). Booth then recruited Parker to help get the stuff set up; putting the chips in the bowls and placing them around to room, and filling up the vegetable containers and also placing them around the room. All of this was done with about an hour and a half to spare, which is when Parker decided to play Call of Duty. Booth also decided to play it the game to, Parker knew the game better than him, but Booth was a much better shooter then him. Booth thought that it was much like the simulation games that the military use to train them, to show a war setting.

Bones had come out of the room with the twins in her arms. Booth was about to get up to help her, but she said, "Booth sit back down, I have been doing this for six months now, and three of those six months almost by myself. I have down to a pack, on how to maneuver with them." Parker had looked at Booth, in what did she mean there. "I said that wrong, didn't I?"

"Yeah, Bones you did." God he missed that. "It's down to a tee, or down pack. You are getting better, now you are just combining the phrases."

"Well that doesn't make sense down to a tee, where in the world did they get that saying?" Bones had asked

Booth laughed, "It comes from … well I don't actually know where it comes from. I just remember always using it."

"Dr. Bones you should use Urban Dictionary, it tells you all the cool saying that people are using. Though you got to watch out, there is a lot of adult stuff in it." Parker says to Bones after hearing the conversation. Booth just gives Parker a shock look.

"Which is why you won't be using it no more, and if I catch you on it again there won't be no more internet besides homework. And I will be checking." Booth says with a stern look.

"Chill dad, I have been on the site, I just know about it from Mike older brother, he was telling us about it. Well he kind of was yelling at Mike when he caught him on it. That is how I found out about the adult stuff." Parker said. Booth was about to go more into it when the door bell rang, and Jessica and little Patrick came in waddling.

"Jessie, how many times do I have to tell you don't just walk into people houses, it is rude, especially when you have Pat following you around?" Angela says following them in. She turns to Booth "Sorry Booth, I don't know where she gets her manners?

"Exactly, it's just Booth's house he don't mind that I come in. Heee Lovesss Meee, right Uncle Booth." Jessie says with puppy eyes at Booth. Brennan had to stiff a laugh from this.

* * *

**Sorry for the long time in between. I did not forget about my stories. I have been trying to work on them but nothing was coming to me. That and I also been having computer problems. I kind of figured that Jessica would have the men wrapped around her little finger, come on she is Angela daughter after all. Booth a little more because he loves children, and Jessica is the oldest of the next generation of squints besides Parker, who is slowly becoming on. Please R&R it would be much appreciated. Follow me on Twitter KawaiiDevil320. **


	9. Authors note

**hey guys i am currenty re-writting this story. I have major writer block with it, and I did not like thhe way it was going. When I get more of it written I will post a link here to the new version of it. I'm curennly on chapeter 3 rewritting so not much as change mostly the grammer (I hope). **

**Also alot of thing were going on with me, first of my computer was acting up, but now my mom got me a new computer so I can work on my stories. Then I was doing a familytree for my uncle who was diagonse with stage IV cancer, so I was working on that for him before he passed away. Sadly he died last month. I'm still doing the familytree just it wont be taking up much of my time. **

**Thanks again for the most appriacted reviews. I got one just out of the blue the other day telling me to continue on with the story. So thanks Sandy for being my insperation to getting me back onto this story. **

**Thanks and come again AAHK917  
Ps my twitter name is Kawaiidevil320 if you like to follow me. **

**Here is the Link to Life Changes Rewritten: s/8519226/1/Life-Changes-Rewritten**


End file.
